Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 52-A New Start: Crystallised
This is episode 52 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Everything in the normal episode plays normally up until Tails and Crystal’s bit. Tails: I’m grouchy when I don’t get my sleep. I’ll teach ya not to wake me up, Eggman! Crystal: It’s so tiring! Eggman: I won’t rest until I track down Sonic, and nobody else will either! So if you want to get back to sleep then help me find that hedgehog! Tails: I’m never helping you! Crystal: Never ever! Bokkun: He’s challenging us! Decoe: Shall we charge up the cannons, doctor? We can blast him out of the sky! Eggman: Good idea. Another hammer hits them. Eggman: Hold on, we’re not ready to fight you yet! Let’s lead them into a trap! Follow me you two! Tails: Okay, but don’t try anything funny! Crystal: I’ve got a weird feeling about this. Eggman: Who, me?! Amy’s short clip plays. Eggman: We’ll hide from them behind these clouds. Then we can ambush those pests! Tails starts shooting the ship. Crystal: Alright! Go Tails! Eggman: Tails didn’t even wait for us to double cross him! Decoe: That twerp is already one step ahead of you! Eggman: Alright! I’ll just have to up the ante by triple crossing him! Bocoe: Oh, Doctor, he’s coming at us again! Eggman: Fire! Millions of missiles fire at Tails’ plane. Crystal: Wlah! Tails: Guess he’s got us. I’d better get out of here, fast! Pulls a lever which, instead of making him go faster, gives him a shield. Crystal: What?! Tails: Oh, hey, what’s going on?! Chuck (on recording): Tails, this is Chuck. Since you just pulled the transformation lever I assume you’re in danger right now. Don’t worry; this new shield is made of a special material that can withstand almost any assault. When I heard you were leaving, I decided to give you a secret gift. I made sure you were away from the lab and made some modifications to the X Tornado. I’m not as clever an engineer as you, but I don’t think I did too badly for an old timer. Anyway, I did my best and I hope your gift comes in handy. Tails: Thanks Chuck. Crystal: A lot. Chuck (on recording): X Tornado, transform! (Tails’ plane transforms) Now it’s the Hyper Tornado. Good luck, Tails! Crystal: Let’s do it, Tails! Tails: Eggman, look out! Eggman: What is THAT?! Bocoe: Tails transformed his plane! Decoe: It looks completely different now! Bokkun: And more dangerous! Tails: Missiles away! (Fires tons of missiles) Fire Plasma Blast! (Fires another ray) Crystal: (Thoughts) Tails is really taking it over the top with this gift that Chuck gave us, heh heh. Eggman: You’ve wasted your time, you little pest, because in a few moments, your plane will be history! (Laughs) Decoe: We have the perfect weapon to take them down, Doctor! Eggman: I’ll turn the tables on Tails and Crystal! Let’s do a little box on them with our brand new Interceptor Missile! Decoe: Roger! All systems are go! Begin missile launch system now! Missile starts following Tails’ plane. Tails: It’s comin’ quick, but I can trick it! (Fires lots of missiles, but I.M. continues to follow the plane) If I can’t outsmart that thing, I’ll out manuver it! Crystal: I hope I don’t get sick. Tails dives the plane towards Eggmans ship. Tails: Here goes! (Dives far) So long! Crystal: Hopefully. But the missile continues to follow the plane. Eggman: I’ve finally invented the perfect weapon! No matter how hard you try, you won’t shake that missile from your tail, Tails! Bocoe: This missile is programmed to only attack your plane! Bokkun: (laughs) It has a personal touch! Bocoe: You have really outdone yourself, Doctor! Decoe: You deserve credit for creating cruelty! Eggman: Aw! The missile continues to follow the plane. Tails: It’s no use, we can’t get away! Crystal: Oh no! Eggman: I think Tails and Crystal have learnt their lessons. You can go ahead and recall the missile. Decoe: Uhhh, but how, Doctor? Eggman: Just hit the recall button! Decoe: Eheh, there IS no recall button! Eggman: You didn’t install one? Thanks to you, Tails and Crystal really are going to be destroyed! With Sonic gone, I can’t afford to lose more enemies! Decoe: Sorry, Doctor! Bocoe: There is nothing we can do to save him now! In the plane… Tails: This is it! Crystal: Ugh! A light forms. Super Sonic comes back. Tails and Crystal well up tears. Super Sonic destroys the missile and lands on the ship. Super Sonic: Hi Eggman. What’s up? Eggman: (laughs) Ah! You’re finally here! Super Sonic: (chuckles) You won’t be conquering this world either! Eggman: That’s what YOU think, super sap! If you dare to interfere with my plans I’ll squash you like a bug! Then Super Sonic blows the ship to bits. Super Sonic flies off. Tails: Boy, it’s good to have my buddy back! Crystal: Yeah. (Climbs out, as if to jump) Tails: What?! Crystal, what’re you doing? Crystal: I’ll be fine; I’ve jumped from heights before. I have to talk to Sonic. Tails: Okay. Crystal jumps off the plane after Tails flies low, and she starts running the direction Sonic is flying towards. Eggman and Knuckles and Rouge’s bits play. Amy’s running bit plays as well. The next scene is Sonic, Crystal and Amy at her house in the morning. Sonic: Hi! Crystal: Oh, Sonic… Amy: Well! Sonic: Huh? Amy: What took you so long? I was worried! I wondered, if you were ever going to come back! Crystal: (Thoughts) Um… Amy… he was… he was going to come back… Amy: It scared me, to think that I was never gonna see you again! Day and day I would wait for you to come, but you never did! I didn’t know where you were, I couldn’t stand not knowing! Crystal: (Thoughts) Amy… you’re overreacting, he was gonna come back! He was on that other planet, geez she’s got short-term memory. Amy: I told myself, that I should give up hoping! I was convinced that you’d forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! Crystal: (Thoughts) He’d never forget us, stupid girl. And he wasn’t gone forever, it was a short stay. Amy: But then I realised that you would never abandon me, and I decided, that I would wait for you, even if it took the rest of my life to see you again! Crystal: (Facepalms, thoughts) Her silly head would realise that he didn’t take that long. And he’d never abandon us. Amy: Now you’re here. Oh, I’m so glad to finally have you back, Sonic, it’s such a wonderful feeling! I don’t think I’ve ever felt as happy as I do now! (continues crying) Crystal: (Thoughts) Overreacting much? Amy: Don’t you ever leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog! Crystal: Well, yeah, that was kinda a long stay away, please don’t do that again. Sonic: Don’t you worry, girls, I never will! Amy hugs Sonic, who’s smiling, as Crystal looks on. Chris’ bit plays, with the flashback as well, normally, and the episode ends normally. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised